marvelfilmsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel Leroy Jackson (ur. 21 grudnia 1948 w Waszyngtonie), amerykański aktor i producent filmowy. Wychował się w Chattanooga, Tennessee. Będąc studentem architektury w Morehouse College w Atlancie, zgłosił się na przesłuchania do musicalu wystawianego na uczelni. Poszło mu tak dobrze, że zmienił kierunek studiów na aktorstwo. W 1972 roku przeniósł się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie dostał pracę w programie The Cosby Show. Zanim pojawił się na ekranach, pracował z Negro Ensemble Company i NY Shakespeare Festival, pojawiał się również na Broadwayu. Potem grał w teatrach, gdzie w 1988 roku rozpoczął współpracę z reżyserem Spike'm Lee, od którego otrzymał role w filmach: Szkolne oszołomienie, Rób, co należy, Czarny blues czy Malaria. Wybrana filmografia * 1988 – Książę w Nowym Jorku (Coming to America) jako Hold-Up Man * 1989 – Morze miłości (Sea of Love) jako Kryminalista * 1990 – Chłopcy z ferajny (Goodfellas) jako Stacks Edwards * 1990 – Mo' Better Blues jako Madlock * 1991 – Malaria (Jungle Fever) jako Gator Purify * 1992 – Białe piaski (White Sands) jako Greg Meeker * 1992 – Czas patriotów (Patriot Games) jako Robby * 1993 – Prawdziwy romans (True Romance) jako Big Don * 1993 – Strzelając śmiechem (Loaded Weapon 1) jako Sierżant Wes Luger * 1993 – Jurassic Park '' jako Ray Arnold * 1993 – ''Bunt (Against The Wall) * 1994 – Pulp Fiction jako Jules Winnfield * 1995 – Dwie matki (Losing Isaiah) jako Kadar Lewis * 1995 – Pocałunek śmierci (Kiss of Death) jako Calvin * 1995 – Szklana pułapka 3 (Die Hard: With a Vengeance) jako Zeus Carver * 1996 – Długi pocałunek na dobranoc (Long Kiss Goodnight, The) jako Mitch Henessey * 1996 – Sydney jako Jimmy * 1996 – Czas zabijania (A Time To Kill) jako Carl Lee Hailey * 1997 – Paragraf 187 (One Eight Seven) jako Trevor Garfield * 1997 – Jackie Brown jako Ordell Robbie * 1998 – Negocjator (The Negotiator) jako Danny Roman * 1998 – Kula (Sphere) jako Harry Adams * 1999 – Piekielna głębia (Deep Blue Sea) jako Russell Franklin * 1999 – Gwiezdne wojny: część I – Mroczne widmo (Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace) jako Mistrz Jedi Mace Windu * 2000 – Regulamin zabijania (Rules of Engagement) jako Pułkownik Terry L. Childers * 2000 – Shaft jako John Shaft * 2000 – Niezniszczalny (Unbreakable) jako Elijah Price * 2001 – Formuła (Formula 51) jako Elmo McElroy * 2001 – Zmiana pasa (Changing Lanes) jako Doyle Gibson * 2001 – Tajemnicza zbrodnia (Caveman's Valentine, The) jako Romulus Ledbetter * 2002 – Zakładnik (House on Turk Street, The) jako Jack Friar * 2002 – xXx jako Gibbons * 2002 – Gwiezdne wojny: część II – Atak klonów (Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones) jako Mistrz Jedi Mace Windu * 2002 – Sztuki walki (Art of Action) jako Narrator * 2003 – S.W.A.T. Jednostka specjalna (S.W.A.T.) jako Porucznik Dan 'Hondo' Harrelson * 2003 – Sekcja 8. (Basic) jako Sierżant Nathan West * 2004 – GTA: San Andreas – jako Frank Tenpenny (głos) * 2004 – Country of My Skull jako Langston Whitfield * 2004 – Iniemamocni (Incredibles, The) jako Mrożon (głos) * 2004 – Amnezja (Twisted) jako John Mills * 2004 – Kill Bill Vol. 2 (Kill Bill Vol. II) jako Organista * 2005 – Trener (Coach Carter) jako Trener Ken Carter * 2005 – XXX 2: Następny poziom (XXX: State of the Union) jako Agent Augustus Gibbons * 2005 – The Man jako Van * 2005 – Gwiezdne wojny: część III – Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith) jako Mistrz Jedi Mace Windu * 2006 – Węże w samolocie (Snakes On A Plane) jako Nelville Flynn * 2006 – Freedomland jako Lorenzo Council * 2006 – Jęk czarnego węża (Black snake moan) jako Lazarus * 2006 − Odwaga i nadzieja jako Will Marsh * 2007 – Cleaner jako Tom Carver * 2007 – 1408 jako Gerald Olin * 2007 – Jumper jako Roland Cox * 2008 – Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów jako Mace Windu (głos) * 2008 – Lakeview Terrace jako Abel Turner * 2008 – Spirit – Duch Miasta(The Spirit) jako Octopus * 2009 – Bękarty wojny jako narrator * 2010 - Iron Man 2 jako Nick Fury * 2012 - ''S.H.I.E.L.D jako Nick Fury Linki zewnętrzne * *